Buildings, such as for example residential buildings, are often covered by a sloping roof deck. The interior portion of the building located directly below the sloping roof deck forms a space called an attic. Attics are often ventilated to help prevent the formation of condensation or buildup of excess heat. One example of a method of ventilating an attic includes positioning one or more ridge vents over an elongated opening at the roof ridge. The ridge vents can cooperate with eave vents, positioned in the eaves, to allow air to enter the eave vents, travel up through the attic and exit through the ridge vents.